


Beauty (Yandere OC x Reader)

by uchihamenconfuseme



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Body Worship, British, Control Issues, Creepy, Depression, England (Country), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Characters, Fucking, Hot Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous, Jealousy, Love, Master/Servant, Mental Health Issues, Mistress, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rivalry, Romance, Sacrifice, Sad, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Sacrifice, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Strong Female Characters, Strong Woman/Weak Man, Vaginal Sex, Victorian, Witchcraft, Witches, Yandere, Yandere OC, Yandere x Reader, obsessive - Freeform, servant - Freeform, ugly, yandere oc x reader, yandere/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihamenconfuseme/pseuds/uchihamenconfuseme
Summary: Josiah is not an attractive fellow, he's never been. He's merely a servant, but he is in love, and he will take all the means necessary in order to get the girl he adores. Even if it means changing himself completely, physically by making a risky deal with a shady witch. No matter what, he will have her. His Lady, his Mistress.





	Beauty (Yandere OC x Reader)

Josiah stood in front of his bedroom mirror staring at his nude form, taking in all of his flaws.

His face was pasty, cheek bones extremely prominent. His pale grey eyes were red from crying all night and they were accompanied by dark circles under them and colorful veins on his eyelids. His pale thin lips were chapped and cracked, there was still some dried blood on them from biting them too much. He smiled at the mirror slightly to look at his teeth, they were slightly crooked and yellowish. He regretted not going to the dentist when he was younger.

His eyes drifted down to his scrawny body. His shoulder blades were so sharp they looked like they could cut you. He ran his hands over his shoulders cringing at the how bony they felt. His ribs were noticeable, he looked extremely unhealthy. He looked weak, like someone could easily snap him and break him in half. He’s tried and tried to gain weigh. He ate so much, but it didn’t have any effects on his body.

His shoulder length hair was a dull white and it was thin. He passed his hand through it, feeling its velvety texture. At least his hair was soft, but that was something he thought females didn’t find alluring. Most of them would go for a rough, tall, manly looking man with beards and muscles. Everything he lacked. 

_I'm so disgusting. No wonder Lady [Name] rejected my proposal._

His eyes burned with tears once again surprising him, he thought he wouldn’t have any tears left to cry by now. He hadn’t stopped crying in the past two days. He hasn’t left his house since it happened. The memories kept playing on his mind again and again. He’s never hurt so badly in his life, not even with his parents’ death.

_Why can’t you love me, [Name]?_

**Flashback**

Josiah’s cheeks were flushed as he walked around the garden with Lady [Name]. She looked so beautiful in her long lilac colored dress. The dress was modestly long, but it showed her collar bones and he could see part of her shoulders teasing through. He liked that she never wore corsets or bustle, showing off the real figure that Josiah loved admiring so much. Her stunning [hair color] tresses were up in a simple up do with her bangs framing her porcelain face elegantly. Her neck was exposed to him, tempting him to attach his lips to it and breath in her delectable scent. Josiah almost gasped when he saw the sunlight hit her bare face. She simply looked glorious. She smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth on her countenance.

“L-lady [Name], you look l-lovely today. W-wait! It’s not like you d-don’t look lovely everyday, I-I mean—“

“Josy! It’s been almost five years of knowing each other and you’re still being formal with me? I’ve told you many times to simply address me as [Name]!” She giggled, making his heart flutter. 

“M-my apologies, Lady [Name], but I’m merely your s-servant. I do not deserve such honor.” He answered looking down shyly, playing with his fingers.

“That’s preposterous, Josy! I consider you my closest friend and I don’t want one of the individuals I care about most addressing me as ‘Lady [Name]’.” She said mockingly. Josiah’s eyes widened at her words. _She cares about me!_ His heart was jumping with joy, he never though he’d heard those words come out her mouth. 

“Alright [N-name], I’ll t-try.” He said giving her a small smile. “Y-you’re the p-person I care about most. Y-you’re very important to me a-and I will p-protect you with my life!” He promised bowing down to the young woman. _I’ll do anything for you, my love._

“That is greatly appreciated, Josy. If it were the case you were in trouble, I promise to protect you with my life as well.” She said bowing down just as he did.

“N-no, Lady— I mean [Name]! I do not deserve this. Please don’t bow down to me! I am not worthy.”

“You are worth everything, Josy. Do not let anyone tell you otherwise.” Josiah’s eyes shined in admiration. _I love you so much, Lady [Name]! You’re so kind to me! I want you to be mine alone. My lady._

“By the way, Josy, you don’t look so bad yourself today.” She confessed with a close eyed smile, making Josiah choke back a gasp. If Josiah thought he couldn’t get any redder he was wrong. His entire face was red, the blush even went down to his chest. _She complimented me!_

“T-t-thank y-you, M-my Lady!” He answered awkwardly loud, his heart felt like it was going to come out of his body through mouth. It was beating so quickly against his rib cage he felt like he could die at any moment now. 

[Name] smiled at his cuteness and continued on walking around the beautiful garden admiring the flowers, bending down to sniff them once a in while. Josiah followed her quietly admiring the breathtaking scenery. He thought this was the perfect moment to confess his undying feelings for her. 

“T-there’s something that I m-must tell you, [Name]. I don’t think I have the heart to hold it in me any longer.” He was going to do it. After all these years of longing for her and loving her in silence he was going to tell her.

[Name] turned around with a worried expression on her face. “Josy, what is the matter? Tell me what is troubling you.”

Josiah visibly gulped, trying to calm his nerves. He could already feel sweat starting to form on the back of neck. “[Name]… I’ve been t-trying to hide this from you for so many years now. I must tell you now or else I never will. It’s the perfect moment, the perfect place. The place where we first met.” He smiled at the memory. He remembered when her father had introduced them, when he became her personal servant at the age of sixteen. “M-meeting you was the best thing to ever happen to me, My Lady. I-I have cherished every single moment I’ve spent you ever s-since that day. Everyday day with you feels like I’m falling in a never ending chasm of ecstasy.” He stopped to look at her reaction. She looked quite stunned and worried.

“Are you trying to say you’re leaving me—.” She assumed, her voice full of concern.

“Over my dead body! I would never leave you!” He exclaimed in disbelief of her assumptions. “It’s quite the contrary, actually… [Name], y-you are the l-light of my life! What I’ve been trying to tell you is,” He struggled while feeling his pockets for the box he had been hiding for three years now. Once he found it he took it out and held it behind his back. “W-what I-I want to tell you is!” He closed his eyes tightly, he was so nervous he felt like his knees were going to give up on him at any moment. He opened his eyes and looked into her sparkling eyes. Her gorgeous orbs helped him feel less nervous in a way. He got down on his knees and brought the box in front of him with shaky hands, opening it revealing an uncluttered, yet shiny ring. [Name] gasped. 

“I-I l-love y-you!” He confessed letting out a stifled laugh, as he blushed furiously. “I’m aware that the ring isn’t up your caliber and it isn’t much, but I spent my life savings on it for you. l-love you so much, [Name]! I know I’m nothing but a street rat compared to you, but I promise I can make you the happiest woman in the world if you just accept me! I want to spend my whole life with you, travel the world with you, have kids together. I will take care of you better than anyone. I know I’m not the most handsome man, but I know that you will look past that. That’s one of the things I love the most about you, [Name]. Your kindness. You always look at people’s inner beauty. I know you’ll look inside of me, especially on our wedding night because I must admit that you won’t like what you’ll see—“ Josiah stopped his rambling when he saw [Name] looking unsettled. “[N-name]?”

“Josiah… please stop.” Josiah’s heart stopped palpitating, she hasn’t called him by his actual name in forever. “I-I can’t be with you. I’m deeply sorry and it pains me to say this, but I belong to someone else already. I’m in love with him.” [Name] admitted looking down at her feet, feeling ashamed of breaking the poor boy’s heart.

Josiah’s heart broke right then and there. He stumbled backwards falling open his behind. When had she started seeing this _someone_? He hugged his skinny figure with his free arm, somehow trying to comfort himself. He let out a muffled sob, quickly covering his mouth. The tears were unstoppable, he didn’t want to cry in front of her, but he could stop the tears cascading down his pale face. He was hurt, he was hurting physically and internally. But he was mostly jealous of the man she loved. _WHO IS HE?!_ He envied him, he despised him, he wanted to kill him for stealing her from him. But she was never mine… Someone couldn’t steal from you what was never yours. 

“Josy, please don’t—“ [Name] getting down on her knees and tried reaching out to him.

“Don’t touch me!” He cried sneezing his eyes shut, fisting his shirt as he hugged himself. “Please…” He whispered painfully. “Who is he? Does he make you happy? I bet he’s very tall and good looking, isn’t he? He’s probably got nice muscles, thick luscious hair, flawless tan skin.” He looked up at her with a sad smile, his eyes still full of tears. “Forget it. I’m sorry to bother you with my love, [Name]. Have a good day. I understand if you don’t want to see me anymore. I’m leaving the manor tonight anyways, I don’t think I can work here any longer. I can’t afford to see your face right now. I love you too much and I don’t want to get in the way of your happiness. Maybe we can be friends again… if I ever get over you.” 

“Stop it, Josy—“

“Please don’t call me that, [Name]. My heart is soaring for you.” With that he got up, turned on his heal and went inside the manor to pack his stuff.

**Flashback over**

Josiah laid on his bed looking at the ceiling. He never stopped thinking about her. He wanted to be selfish and have her all for himself, but he loved her too much to do so. He recently got notified who his [Name]’s fiancé is. It was a man named William Davis. He got a glimpse of him yesterday, when he was trying to steal a glance of [Name] from the bushes. He was indeed handsome and he carried himself gracefully, he had even bought a huge bouquet of flowers for [Name]. Any woman could fall for him easily. [Name] had smiled so brightly at that William bastard, he never saw her smiling that way for him. Josiah turned and punched his pillow imagining it was that bastard’s face. “ _[Name] is mine!_ ” He cried into his pillow angrily.

He closed his eyes as his thoughts drifted to the nymph. He smiled lovingly as he though of her melodious laughter. Her hair, her scent, her face, her voice. Everything about her was perfect. _Something as ugly as me doesn’t deserve such beauty._ Regardless, he kept on thinking about her beauty inside out. He thought about possessing her, owning her, taking her away from everything so only he could admire her beauty. Her body. Her flawless skin drove him crazy, he loved seeing her exposed neck, he could leave his mark on it, so everyone could see who she belonged to. Her curvy waist, that was never hidden by those hideous corset and her ample breasts. He blushed thinking about her bosoms. He could only thinking about the way they would bounce every time she jumped excitedly about something. It excited him as well—in a different way. 

He ran his fingers through his lips imagining the softness of her lips against his chapped ones. “[N-name].” He moaned her name softly. He gets aroused by such simple thoughts of her. How ashamed he always felt about this, but his nymph always had this effect on him. Heavy breathing, he looked down at his member, it wasn’t the most impressive size, but it wasn’t small either. Nevertheless, he felt self conscious of it. He felt he wouldn’t be able to pleasure [Name] with it. What importance does a big penis have if you don’t know how to use it? He didn’t know, but he’s heard women enjoy bigger members for some reason. 

Just as he was about to take care of himself there was a loud knocking on his door. 

His head snapped up. _Bloody hell._ He rushed to his closet, grabbing whatever he found first to put it on. The knocking continued, but this time harder. “Damn it. I’m coming!” He stumbled to the door, almost tripping because of his furniture. He opened the door breathlessly. 

He froze, all the blood that was once in his groin rushed to his face in hatred.

It was him. That bastard. 

He stood there in all his glory, at least head taller than him. His eyes were a deep shade of emerald green and his hair was a long, silky, black mane. He had very sharp features. His nose was perfectly straight. His cheekbones were high with a slight tan complimenting them. His jawline was wide and sharp and he was ripping in muscles. In conclusion, he was fucking beautiful. 

William ‘fucker’ Davis. The person he hated most in the world at the moment. 

Josiah tried his best to not look annoyed, but his cocky smirk wasn’t helping. Oh, how he wants to punch that smirk off his face! But he was too small to fight him, sadly. He could crush him in a heartbeat. The tall man looked at Josiah up and down and laughed sarcastically. 

“‘Ello there, lil’ guy! You must be Joselyn. My [Name] asked me to come here to bring ya’ somethin’. She was talkin’ ‘bout some precious memorable shit or whateva’.” He spoke, signaling the box he was holding, making Josiah sweat drop. _W-what the hell is wrong with his voice?_ His voice was deep and rough and he sounded very uneducated. It was something Josiah could never imagine his lady liking. He always thought she would enjoy the sound of his sophisticated, thick, British accent more. If he would’ve known this was what she liked he wouldn’t have stayed up all those long nights studying literature and proper speaking to impress her with his expanded vocabulary. 

_Wait, did he just call my Lady [Name] his [Name]?! And did he seriously call me Joselyn?_

“My name is Josiah… sir.” He responded trying to hide his anger.

“Right, yeh. Anyway, ‘ere. This is yours, shorty. Be careful not to drop it, it must be real hard for ya to carry it with such scrawny arms. When was the last time you had a proper meal, huh, hackfresse?” William snorted bending down to grab one of his skinny arms wiggling it around. “Did ya seriously expect to protect my precious little lamb looking like this? I seriously didn’t expect ya to look like this. She described ya as if ya were the strongest man on earth—her oh so fearless Joselyn!” He cackled, Josiah looked down frowning. Is my lady seriously marrying this rude man? _Would she defend me if she were here or would she simply let him insult me?_ Still, Josiah couldn’t help but blush at how Lady [Name] had described him. It made his heart pound. 

Josiah was debating wether he should snap back or simply take it. What would [Name] do? 

“Woah, woah, woah. It’s that a blush on your face?” He let out a breathy laugh, “Don’t tell me you’re in love with ‘er!” That just caused his blush to deepen. “It’s alright, buddy, I’m not worried. I know my [Name] would never go for a guy like ya. Anyways, it was nice meetin’ ya. Farewell, good sir!” The raven exclaimed the last part mocking Josiah’s educated tone dropping the box on Josiah’s arms and walking away. Josiah let out a hiss at the heavy weigh, his arms dropping down. His eyebrow furrowed. William was right. _Goodness, this is pathetic. The box isn’t even that big._

Josiah closed the door with his foot, plopping the box down carefully on the grown, avoiding to crush his fingers. He lets himself slide down to the floor, running his hand through his soft hair. _Why, my love? Why did you have to choose somebody like him?_

He yelled in frustration and turned to the box. He opened it and rummaged around the stuff that was in the box. His eyes stopped when he spotted some pictures. A smile made his way to his face.

It was the first picture they took together, back when he was seventeen and [Name] was fourteen. The black and white didn’t show off [Name]’s beautiful glowing skin, but she looked breathtaking nonetheless. His smile didn’t vanish as he brought the picture up to his lips to kiss it. He sighed in content, this made him feel slightly better. Anything that had to do with [Name] made him feel better. Even if she also caused him pain.


End file.
